A brilliant plan
by The Wise Dragoness
Summary: Snake is 6'6", 190 lb., and 25 years old. Channa O'Donnell is 5'6", 120 lb., and 22 years old. Shall they fall for one another, or shall Snake's bad luck ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: So, I know some readers will be mad at me for starting another story, but this story is trying to mix up all of my stories. So I'm getting it out before I go nuts. Okay, so basically Scarlet is worried about Snake-eyes being alone constantly, so she sets him up on a blind date with a very nice girl she thinks will be perfect for him. You decide what this is a recipe for.

Disclaimer: I own the OC's, but nothing else. I still wish I owned Snake-eyes, but I didn't get him for Christmas. Oh well, I'll live.

~Chapter One~

"Shanna O'Hara, where on earth were you?" Scarlett heard someone say behind her. She turned around and beamed at her best friend from a horse camp she had went to. They had kicked it off immediately, and had stayed in touch.

"Well, Channa O'Donnell, I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. And I'd rather not do that." Shanna said with a smirk. One of the reasons they had become friends was their shared name pronunciation.

"Well, that would be unfortunate. Why haven't you contacted me in so long?" Channa asked.

"I've been busy; this is the first time in a while I've been able to take some me time." Shanna replied.

"Oh, well, glad I came here when I did then." Channa said brightly.

Shanna instantly got an idea. Snake-eyes was still in his prime, but he hadn't shown any interest in anyone so far. He deserved someone good, and Channa was a great person with the kindest disposition she'd ever seen. "Uh oh, I know that look, what are you up to?" Duke asked, coming in from another part of the store.

"Oh, nothing." Shanna replied.

"Oh no, this is going to be another of your crazy schemes that you always drag me into, isn't it?" Channa asked with a dramatic sigh. Shanna just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if you were still single?" Shanna asked, an innocent look plastered onto her face.

"I'm gonna regret this, but yes I'm single. Why?" Channa replied, then asked in turn.

"Well, I found someone I think you'll like." Shanna replied smugly.

"Oh, so you've done the impossible. Found a date for the most irreversibly introverted single woman in the world. Who is he?"

"Well, he's an army buddy of mine. About three years older than you, blond hair, blue eyes, Caucasian. Six-foot-six, very well built. Perfect." Shanna replied.

"Well, why aren't you dating him then?" Channa asked.

"Because," Shanna said, grabbing Conrad (Duke) by the sleeve, "I have him, and you have no one."

"Alright, what's Mr. Perfect's name?" Channa asked.

"Snake-eyes." Channa quirked an eyebrow. "He's a sergeant, and one of my best friends, Channa. So don't give me that look." Shanna said.

"Well, I guess it's worth a try." Channa murmured to herself. "When and where. And does he care that I'm, umm, _disfigured_?" Channa said, gesturing at her prosthetic leg-and-a-half (her right leg was completely prosthetic, and her left leg was gone from the knee down) and her scar that caused her to need a glass eye (from two inches above her left temple to the corner of the right side of her jaw). "I didn't get honorably discharged for nothing. Getting tortured and hit with a grenade did some things to me."

"Trust me, he wouldn't mind. He is scarred to the point that most claim he has no face, he has burns and scars all over his body, and can't speak because of one. He'd _respect_ you." Conrad said, which earned him an elbow to the ribs, but a grudging agreement.

"Well, if that's the case, then when and where?" Channa said.

"That description doesn't bother you?!" Conrad asked, shocked.

"Nope."

"How about five o'clock sharp, at the café down town, tomorrow." Shanna said, smiling.

~The PIT, 5:00 PM~

"Snake, I set you up on a blind date at five o'clock PM, sharp, tomorrow." Scarlett (Shanna) said calmly to Snake-eyes.

Snake-eyes, who had been rehydrating from a vigorous sparring session with Stormshadow, spit out the water he had in his mouth in a decidedly un-ninja like way. 'What!?' He signed after he choked on whatever water was left in his mouth.

"YOU. Are. Going. On. A. DATE. At. FIVE. TOMORROW." Scarlet said slowly, emphasizing a few words.

'W-what? Why, where, with who?!' Snake sighed, still recovering from his shock.

"You set him up on a date?! With who, a fellow JOE?" Stormshadow asked, while laughing hysterically.

"Yes, and she's a honorably discharged ranger. She's also blind in one eye, missing one-and-a-half legs." Scarlett said cheerily.

'Oh, and does she know about…' he gestured at his face.

"Yes, she knows." Scarlett answered.

~Following day, 4:55 PM~

'What if she doesn't come?' Snake-eyes signed.

"We're five minutes early." Scarlett answered.

"Hey, Shanna." Channa said.

"Channa, you're early!" Shanna said.

"Is this, umm, Mr. Perfect Snake-eyes?" Channa asked.

'What have you been telling this girl? I am a ninja. I am scarred beyond repair, I cannot talk, I…"

"Stop, in case she didn't inform you, I have only a left femur and thigh. I have a glass right eye. I am also scarred beyond repair. We both have a lot of baggage" Channa said, cutting off Snake's rant.

'You can speak ASL?'

"Yes."

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Shanna said.

"Alright." Channa and Snake-eyes said/ signed together.

Shanna smiled to herself and left them.

~With SE & Channa~

'Well, um, what do you want to do?' Snake-eyes asked.

"We could… how do you feel about a movie?" Channa suggested.

'Sure, which one?'

"Umm, how about Secret Life of Pets?"

'Sure.'

Both of them were laughing when the movie was over. 'I never would have guessed any of the behaviors, except for Max's.'

"I agree."

'So dinner?' Snake-eyes asked.

~To be continued~


	2. Dinner

Author's note: sooo sorry for taking so long! I have been signing papers and doing schoolwork. Also, {…} = sign language. '…' = thoughts. "…" = talking. ~…~ = note from previous chapter.

Challenge: Send me ideas for Snake's real name, and I'll write a bonus chapter for any story within the LOTR, Ranger's Apprentice, or G.I. JOE fanfictions. The sender of my favorite name gets to pick witch fiction I write the bonus chapter for.

Disclaimer: still don't own anything, but the plot.

~{So, dinner?}~

"Dinner sounds lovely." Channa replied with a gentle smile. 'Hmm, I might actually consider dating him…'

{Good, I have the perfect place in mind.} Snake-eyes said, smiling. He then led her to Mamma in Cucina, an older log cabin looking place.

"Oh, I've never been here." Channa said doubtfully.

{Trust me, this place has the best pizza, spaghetti, and Italian sodas.} Snake-eyes said, noting her slight discomfort.

"Ooh, I've always loved Italian sodas." Channa said, putting her full trust in him. If you asked her afterward why she did so, she wouldn't be able to explain it.

'I wander why she trusts me so easily? Me, the Dark Angel of Death.' Snake-eyes wandered as he led her into the restaurant. The elderly Italian hostess knew him from the times Conrad and Shanna had brought him there. "Oh, Mr. Arashakage, how wonderful to see you again! Shall you and your lovely friend be wanting the corner table?" she asked. Channa blushed at the compliment. "May I ask you of your name young lady?" She crooned.

"My name is Channa." Channa replied quietly.

"What a lovely name for such a beautiful young woman." The hostess crooned.

"Why thank you. I just arrived yesterday." Channa said.

{Mamma Alessia! We barely know each other, this is our first date!} Snake-eyes said, horrified. He looked at Channa to apologize, but found her attempting to smother her laughter, unsuccessfully.

Mamma Alessia just cackled, "Oh, you young people are always so blind when it comes to love! You never know when it hits you, until it's too late."

"Hmm, my mother said something like that when I was younger." Channa mused.

{You're agreeing with her! Why?} Snake-eyes signed.

"Our elders oft' hold the answers, Snake." Channa replied.

"She's a bright one, a real keeper Snake-eyes." Mamma Alessia crooned.

Snake-eyes merely blushed and gestured that he would like to be seated now. He smiled inwardly at Channa's rosy cheeks, they made her so much more attractive to him. 'Though she would be attractive if she was scowling at me.' Snake-eyes thought.

Mamma Alessia got them settled, then took their orders. When the Italian sodas and lasagna came, the couple dug in. "Wow, I've never had such wonderful lasagna!" Channa exclaimed.

"I'll give your compliments to the chief, he'll be glad you liked it. Would you two like some desserts?" Mamma said, then asked.

{We would love some of your cannoli.} Snake-eyes replied.

"Alright, I have some fresh made." Mamma Alessia replied with a twinkle in her eyes. The cannoli were wonderful, vanilla flavored filling, chocolate chips on the ends, and dipped in white chocolate. Both Channa and Snake gave their thanks. Snake-eyes payed the bill, gave a generous tip, and led Channa out. He walked her to her hotel, wished her goodnight, and drove himself back to base.

Unbeknownst to the lovers, Scarlett went into Mamma in Cucina. She was pleased by the report she got about the progress of Snake and Channa's relationship. She hoped that the two would fully fall for one another soon…

~To be Continued~


	3. The End

A/N: Sooo Sorry! I have been incredibly busy. But you don't want to hear about that, here's the continuation of 'A Brilliant Plan'.

Over the next five months, Channa and Snake-eyes got close. Both learned that their birth families had passed in one way or another. Channa's in a terrorist attack and Snake's in a car crash. They mourned for their families together, and really started to fall in love.

One night, Snake asked for Channa's hand in marriage, and she accepted. They planned for the marriage, and Snake surprised the Joe team with his resignation. Many complained, but he ignored them all.

Channa and Snake married three months later, and they had two children.

The end.


End file.
